


Tea & Cookies

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tea Party, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain & Brady have a tea party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny mini udobure drabble I've been sitting on for months

Brady set the cups carefully on the saucers, taking care not to drop and crack his mother’s fine china. “C’mon, Owain! The kettle’s almost ready!” he called to his best friend.

“COMING!” came the reply from somewhere above, followed by thundering footsteps as the shorter boy clomped down the stairs, an old towel tied around his neck like a cake. “Hark, it is I! Owain the Brave, protector of the feeble and vanquisher of evil!”

“I’m gonna vanquish yer cookie if ya don’t take a seat already.” Brady scowled, and Owain bolted to his chair at the threat of a lost dessert, seating himself between two of Brady’s favorite stuffed animals.

The blonde scooted into the kitchen, returning with a piping hot pot of tea, a sugar bowl, and a pair of cookies they’d baked earlier, all balanced carefully on a tray. He smacked Owain’s hand as the brunette reached for his cookie. “Wait! Ya gotta have tea before ya get cookies!” he barked, spooning some sugar into Owain’s cup before carefully pouring the boiling liquid on top.

“Ooh, a tea party? What blend have you brewed today, Brady?” Maribelle’s voice came from the doorway as she peeked in.

“Nuthin’ special, ma. Just some plain ol’ black tea, since Owain’ll drown it in sugar anyway,” Brady grumbled, taking his seat and dipping his own pastry in the tea to soften it.

“Alas, the brewmeister is correct! The hero’s sole weakness is his overeager sweet tooth!” Owain professed between bites as he devoured his cookie with gusto. “What about you, Mrs. Maribelle? How do you like your tea?”

“Oh, I prefer the classics; Black tea infused with the still-warm blood of an adult male grizzly bear,” she joked, leaving the boys to their business with a wink.

“The blood of a grizzly bear? Such an ingredient is no doubt precarious to obtain!” Owain exclaimed, jumping from the table and hurrying outside. “I shall assist your mother by fetching some for her!” 

“HEY, NOW AIN’T THE TIME! GET BACK HERE!” Brady hollered, placing his own cup down gingery before giving chase.


End file.
